Makeup and Breakup Outtakes
by Northern-Soul
Summary: The requested outtakes from my fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is for Princess Steffany, who asked for it :)**

**A little insight into Abe's thoughts when Rose asks him to help with Robert's prison break in Chapter 20.**

**Yes, I have finally started the outtakes people have requested. The next one's should be out fairly soon and feel free to request anymore.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

**Family**

I wasn't an honest man.

I lied, I stole, I coveted and in extreme cases I killed. I dealt with all sorts of people from the insanely rich to the scum of the earth. I thought I had seen it all and very little surprised me anymore.

Until I met my daughter.

As Janine's child I expected her to be feisty and strong-willed but compassionate and level-headed; just like the woman I had long since loved. And in many ways she was. Unfortunately though, Rose seemed to have inherited some of my own character traits purely through DNA than through my influence. I only ever saw her a few times as a baby and can't say I ever left much an imprint on her.

Rose was unexpected to say the least. I expected her to be loyal to her Moroi Princess but she abandoned her friend to chase her lost lover across Siberia. I thought she would hold tightly to her morals but I had it on good authority that she had broken into a high-security prison and released a highly dangerous criminal into the world again. She was powerful, passionate and protective but rational she was not.

So when she came to me after Victor Dashkov's first day on trial looking flustered and almost _pleading_ I knew, I just _knew,_ that I was going to be doing something incredibly stupid and dangerous in the near future. I knew because despite the distance between us, Rose was my daughter and I would do anything for her. I just had to make sure she never found that out or I'd never hear the end of it.

"I need your help breaking Robert out of Prison."

Okay, so _not_ the words I wanted to hear. I stared at her incredulously, hoping to all that was Holy that she was kidding. She wasn't.

"Why _Diyarında_, would I do that?" I exclaimed as fear for Rose started to rise in my chest. She was impulsive and I knew she would do this with or without my help. The only difference would be the consequences Rose would face at the end of this if she did this without my help.

"Because I'm your daughter and I asked you to?" She questioned. I wasn't amused by her fake innocence.

"Are you insane? I think I'm going to need a bit more of a reason than that."

She seemed to sink back into herself momentarily but agreed all the same. I listened with trepidation as she told me her story. About her promise to Dashkov, about the bond Doru had with the Ivashkov brat and about her own guilt at her part in the brothers' potential death. As I listened I realised there was another character trait my beautiful daughter possessed.

Honour.

And that honour was what was driving her now. She might think it was guilt or debt that was motivating her but I could see it shining in her eyes; the reluctance to let a good man die when she had given her word that he wouldn't. Even if it had been a promise to a murderous criminal how did that make it any less valuable? And truly, who could honestly say in their heart of hearts that they were purely innocent in this day and age?

So as my only remaining flesh and blood sat before me, pleading with her eyes and asking for my help in defending her honour and saving a good man's life, who was I to refuse?

She hugged me tightly when I agreed, which shocked me more than her request had. I wasn't a hugger but holding my daughter in my arms gave me a satisfaction I had never felt before; a strange peace and calmness that felt _right_.

"Alright," I said gruffly, smirking a little at her slightly uncomfortable expression. "What laws do we need to break? And when?"

**AN/ Short I know, but I hope it gave you a little look into Abe's mind.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ For vampireacademy 101.**

**A little Daylin's POV. **

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead. **

**Enjoy.**

**Xxx**

**Fairytales**

Mommy says I'm going to be a Princess when I'm older. I want to be a Princess with a pretty dress and live in a big castle with all the toys I could ever play with. Mommy says I'm going to have that and so much more. I ask her why I don't have it now and she says it's not time yet. Mommy looks sad when I ask but she won't tell me why.

When mommy tucks me into bed she tells me stories about how one day I'm going to go far away and live with my new big sister. She says Daddy raised her and she's very nice. I want to meet her but mommy says not yet. She looks sad again and kisses my head and tells me she loves me. I love my mommy too but she says I'll have to go away to be a Princess. I want to be a Princess but I'll miss my mommy. I want to wear pretty dresses.

My clothes aren't pretty. Mommy says it's a uniform and I have to wear it when I go to school. I don't like school much. I'm the tallest in my class and sometimes the boys make fun of me. But mommy always comes to get me at the end of the day and makes me smile. I paint pictures of me and mommy and I make a necklace out of pasta. I ask Mrs Cooper when we don't eat the pasta and she says it's not for eating. I don't understand as mommy says never to waste food. Maybe we can eat it later.

My teddy is my favourite toy. He has a small hole in his tummy and one eye is missing but he was my mommy's toy when she was little like me so now he is my favourite. He sleeps in my bed at night-time and I tell him stories. He will come with me when I am a Princess and he can travel home to tell mommy I am okay. He spent lots of time with mommy so he will know how to find her. He is a clever bear and he is my favourite.

Mommy says it's time for me to go. Time to be a Princess. I'm not so sure I want to go anymore if mommy can't come. But a pretty girl has come to get me. She's very nice and tells me I'm beautiful. There is a man here too but he doesn't say much. He's very tall. The pretty lady smiles at him and I know he must be nice too.

The pretty lady's name is Rose. She has the same name as the Princess in Sleeping Beauty. I hope the evil witch doesn't hurt her. Maybe the evil witch has already been defeated and the man is Rose's Prince. That would be a nice story.

Mommy says Rose is going to look after me now. I'm excited. Now I can be a Princess and wear pretty dresses. I tell Rose I want to be a Princess and she says I already am.

Mommy looks sad. She hugs me tight and I think she's crying. Don't cry mommy. I hug her back just like she does to me when I am sad. I'm going to miss my mommy but teddy will tell her I am okay. Mommy will be happy to know I'm having fun. Mommy likes it when I laugh; she says it makes me look beautiful.

Mommy gives me her necklace. There's a picture of me and her inside the little golden heart. I know because mommy showed it to me once and said it was extra special because in it we were always together. I promise to keep it extra safe.

It's time to go. Mommy doesn't look sad anymore, she looks empty. Like my closet. Mommy put all my clothes and books in a big bag to take with me. I don't have much but now I'm a Princess I can have lots of toys and wear pretty dresses.

"Bye, mama. Love you," I tell her, because it's true.

"Love you too honey," she says. It makes me smile because mommy has always loved me, even when I wasn't a Princess. I wave at her and she looks sad again before leaving. I feel sad too because I'm going to miss my mommy but I'm a Princess now and I can't stay. Just like in the stories.

Rose picks me up. She is very gentle and I like her lots. The man is called Dim-mee-tree. It is hard to say. I whisper it and it sounds like Mitri. He will be my Mitri.

Mitri looks worried when Rose puts me in his arms. I don't understand but they seem to be arguing. I don't like the noise but I stay quiet. Rose kissed Mitri which is icky but Mitri runs away so it's okay. I don't understand why Rose isn't coming. I look back and someone is trying to hurt my Rose! No! The evil witch has come for Rose!

Mitri puts me on the ground.

"Stay here," he says and starts running back to Rose. But I don't like sitting out in the open. The evil witch might see me and I don't want to go to sleep. I hear screaming and I think its Mommy. I start to cry and crawl under a big tree. I feel safer but I want my mommy. Mommy will make it all better.

Mitri comes back. He scoops me up and defeats the baddy that was lurking in the shadows. I didn't see him so I'm thankful my Mitri came back. But Mitri is crying. I don't understand. Where is Rose? Has the evil witch made her go to sleep? Mitri won't tell me.

We're in a big hotel. It is shaped like a pyramid. I wonder if this is my castle now I am a Princess. Mitri hands me to a blonde girl. She looks like me and says she is my big sister. Leeesa. She is pretty but I want to know where Rose is.

Leeesa looks sad and tells me Rose won't be back for a while yet. I ask her why but she won't tell me. I start crying but she says no. I meet lots of new people. There is a boy who hugs Leeesa lots. His name is Chris-tee-aan but I can't say that. Leeesa says to call him Chris and I try but it doesn't sound right. I try to say Chrisy but it sounds like Sissy. The blonde boy laughs and says I can call him that. I don't know why it is funny but I say okay. His name is Dree-anne and he smells funny. I tell him and Sissy laughs.

There are a lot more people here now. They are looking for Rose. I tell Sissy the evil witch has put a spell on her to send her to sleep and he says that everyone is here to try and wake her up. I like him but he doesn't smile very much. I try to tickle him to make him laugh like mommy did to me but he jumps and falls off the bed. Dree-anne laughs but Sissy doesn't. Leeesa says they are im-mat-yoor. I ask if I am im-mat-yoor and she says I am more grown up than they are. I laugh when they scowl at her and she kisses my hair like mommy did.

The people manage to defeat the evil witch and Rose wakens up. She cries lots but she is awake. I don't understand why she is sad but Leeesa says she is only sad because of what happened when the evil witch had her. Leeesa says to give her time and she will be happy again. I hope so. Rose is too pretty and nice to cry.

We go in a big flying thing. Leeesa says it is called an aeroplane. I like the aeroplane because I can see the clouds whizzing by. Leeesa says we are going to Court. I ask her if I will be a Princess there and she says I will. Leeesa has bought me a pretty pink dress. I ask her if I'm a pretty Princess now and she says I always have been.

Rose is happy again. Mitri seems to make her smile so I like him. Rose should smile. She is my new mommy and promises to always look after me. Mitri is my new daddy and he reads me stories at bedtime like mommy did.

I miss mommy. I tell Sissy that I am going to send teddy to tell her I am happy and have lots of pretty dresses but he looks sad and tells me she is too far away. I tell him teddy knows mommy very well and will be able to find her but he says she has gone to another world. I'm sad that mommy has gone away. I ask if she is a Princess there and Sissy tells me she must be if she was my mommy. I don't understand but I hug him and tell him thank-you because I think he is being nice.

I say a prayer at bedtime now. I tell my mommy that I love her and that I am being extra careful with her pretty necklace. I tell mommy I am happy and that I am a Princess and I wear lots of pretty dresses. I promise not to forget her ever and Rose tells me that she won't ever forget me either. She tells me mommy smiles when I tell her stories at night because she likes to hear I am happy.

I did it mommy. I'm a Princess now and I have a pretty new mommy, a big, strong daddy and a lovely big sister who buys me lots of pretty things. And I have you mommy. I know I will always have you because Rose says you will always love me and she never lies.

The story is over now. The evil witch has been defeated and I know that I am going to live happily ever after. Just like you always promised I would. I love you mommy. Goodnight.

**AN/ **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ This is for AnirezEifos. **

**The first chapter from Dimitri's point of view. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys xx**

**:)**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead. **

**Forgiveness**

My prison release didn't feel much like freedom. Guardians were no longer obligated to shadow my every step and I was more or less left to my own devises but I still felt trapped. There was no escaping the ache in my chest that seemed to expand and contract with every breath I took. I might have become a dhampir again and restored my soul but that didn't mean I had forgotten what I had done as a soulless immortal. The deaths, the torture, the blood.

And my teeth in Roza's neck.

I felt physically sick when I remembered what I had done to my beautiful Roza. Except, no, she wasn't my Roza anymore. She was just Rose now. The girl who's heart I had ripped from her chest.

_Love Fades. Mine has._

Why had I ever said that? What on earth had driven me to push her away so harshly, so cruelly? I saw it in her face when I said those words; the anguish and hurt. But she was gone before I could take them back. And honestly what good would it have done? I was no good for her. I was broken, damaged good. Not to mention I had used her as my main food source and then tried to kill her. She was better off without me.

It didn't stop me looking for her though. Almost as soon as she had left the church I was on my feet. The assigned guardians followed dutifully but seemed to hang back a little more than usual. I would have appreciated it if I had taken the time to analyse why but my mind was more focused on Rose and apologising.

It was fruitless though. I never found her and eventually returned to my room feeling frustrated and saddened. I vowed to find her tomorrow and make her hear me out but when I saw her in the cafe the next morning; saw the purple bite on her neck, my hopes of a reconciliation vanished. It hit me, hit me hard, that even if she did forgive me it wouldn't matter because she wasn't _mine_ to lose anymore. She was Ivashkov's. And the mark on her neck might as well have been his name stamped on her forehead.

Of course soon after she was arrested and my chances at apologising diminished even more. Now she was freed I didn't know if I should try talking to her again or if I should just let her go. Maybe it would be better if I just let her go. She could be happy with Ivashkov. He could give her so many things I couldn't. His whole heart not twisted and blackened like mine, financial stability, a home of their own, a family...

I groaned, frustrated at the direction of my thoughts. I rolled over on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was so restless; I had nothing to _do_. For the past year my activities had consisted of guarding St Vladimir's and training Rose. Now, seeing as I could do neither of those things, I was at a loss. I had no friends to visit, I was being shunned by society and had no charge to protect. It made me realise just how lonely my life really was.

Feeling my frustration grow I got up and changed into my work out gear. Maybe using some of my energy productively would take the edge off my emotions. I had discovered a scarcely used gym on the outskirts of Court that had become my safe haven. I regularly used it as an outlet and some of the punch bags were in a sorry state but I wasn't about to make any requests for new ones. I'd no doubt just be told to use the main gym like everyone else.

Pushing open the heavy doors I didn't notice the room was already occupied until I was fully inside. I froze when I saw the achingly familiar figure beating the punch bag into submission.

Roza.

_No, not Roza. Just Rose now..._

I shut down on my feelings, not wanting to collapse under the weight of them. Not here, not now.

She turned around and I expected to see anger, sadness or disgust on her face but she was hideously impassive. I think that hurt more than any cold glare could have.

Silently she turned back to the bag and resumed her work-out. However her movements were more jarring before and I couldn't help but feel ridiculously relieved that she wasn't as unaffected by my presence as she would like to appear.

"You need to find a smoother rhythm or you'll waste your energy too quickly and become more likely to be taken down."

The words were out before I could stop them but the situation felt too familiar; both of us alone in the gym. I didn't even realise I had walked towards her until she spun around. The venom in her expression froze me in my tracks. I was wrong before; this hurt more than the impassive expression.

_Please Rose, don't hate me._

"Roza..."

That was obviously the worst thing I could have said at the moment. Her eyes glinted dangerously and her features turned deadly. An avenging angel personified.

"Don't call me that," she hissed. The fury in her face made me want to take a step back and I probably would have if I hadn't been rooted to the spot.

"I was only trying to help-" I tried weakly, pathetically. Just like me.

"I don't want your help," she snapped but something shifted in her eyes. It was fleeting but it was as if a small part of her was rebelling against her words. It made me realise that something wasn't right. She would never react like this just because I interrupted her work out. Something else must have happened.

"What happened? You're upset. Did someone hurt you?" The idea of someone harming her in anyway made my heart beat faster and my blood boil.

She snorted. I just stared at her in surprise. Her attitude was really beginning to scare me. It reminded me of the time when Vasilisa's spirit darkness had overcome her. Just before we...

_Don't go there. Not now. Rose needs you._

"Yeah, you could say that," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Who?" I demanded, seething. I would hunt that fucker down...

Rose snorted again and looked at me disbelievingly. A sinking feeling started in my stomach even before she started talking.

"Just this guy, a badass Russian," she said, eerily calm. "He said he loved me and I believed him. I slept with him; gave him everything I had. I thought we would last." She laughed humourlessly. I felt as if all the blood was slowly leaving my body.

"He left. It wasn't his fault, I didn't blame him. How could I? It was an accident. But I went after him, because I loved him, I wanted to save him. But he chewed on me like a piece of meat and got off watching my spirit fade. I thought he might still love me, even if he was all twisted up on the inside. But he didn't. And I guess he never will. I wonder if he ever did," She looked almost thoughtful, as if some great mystery was being revealed to her.

Me? I was trembling with self loathing and horror. She couldn't honestly think like that could she?

"I guess he just saw me as an easy fuck, got what he wanted then ran."

"It wasn't like that!" I shouted, my fragile control rupturing. "I did love you! I did! I just, I can't, not anymore. You don't understand. I don't..." my voice cracked and he trailed off. How was I meant to finish that? I didn't even know myself.

"You don't love me. Yeah I get it," She spat. "I guess I'm only good for an afternoon snack now." She fingered the slightly raised scars on my neck; the scars _I_ had left on her flesh.

Nausea swirled in my stomach as numerous images assaulted me, all of Rose looking lifeless and doped up as I sat above her with her blood on my lips.

"Don't say that," he pleaded. "Don't ever say that. You're worth so much more than that Roza." She had to know how amazing she was didn't she? She had to know how much she meant, to me and everyone around her. We would all fall apart without her.

She lashed out suddenly, her face contorted in new fury. I reacted instinctively and caught her arm before she could hit her intended target.

"I told you not to call me that," She hissed. "You have no right to call me that anymore!"

"Rose, please," I tried.

_Don't push me away. I need you._

She ignored me and lashed out again with her left fist, catching me off guard. The blow landed hard on my collar bone and I couldn't contain my cry as I felt the bone shatter. Millions of pin pricks of pain flared across my shoulder and down my arm but it paled in comparison to the slicing of my heart when I took in Rose's expression.

_Oh God, please no. Please, please, please. No..._

She stood above me, panting, her face twisted with one emotion.

Hatred.

_No, please. Rose I need you. I love you. Please._

Without another word she turned and left, taking my heart with her.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor of the gym with the silent tears teaming down my face but the sun soon made an appearance through the high windows. The squeak of the door opening made me jerk my head up hopefully. My hopes plummeted however when I saw Rose hadn't come back but instead Vasilisa had found me.

_Lissa. She wants you to call her Lissa._ Even in my head it sounded wrong.

"Dimitri..." she whispered as if she was afraid I would suddenly bolt. "What are you doing?"

I ignored her question. Truthfully I didn't know what I was doing. Had I just planned on sitting there until I finally died. The pain I was feeling would surely finish me off before long.

"How did you find me?" I asked instead.

"Your aura. I was practicing and well...Let's just say yours stood out from a long way off."

I laughed humourlessly.

"Dark?" I asked.

"Just a little," she answered dryly. "What happened?"

I sighed, not really wanting to relive it. But how could I deny her? I owed her everything.

"Rose..."

"What did Rose do?" She interrupted sharply.

"Nothing. Rose did nothing. It was me. I...I just wanted...She _hates_ me," I whimpered. I should have been embarrassed by my obvious state of emotions but I didn't really care right then.

"She doesn't hate you," She argued softly. "She would do anything for you."

"Her fist says differently," I snorted. I didn't want to mention Rose's expression or I really would fall apart.

"She hit you?" Vasilisa exclaimed.

"Umm, I think she fractured my collar bone," I admitted a bit sheepishly. Under normal circumstances I would have been able to dodge easily but Rose was amazingly skilled at distracting me.

Before I could even finish the thought a hot-cold tingly feeling spread across my torso and down my chest. I froze before I realised what was happening. I tried to move away but it was too late. Rose wasn't even here and she could distract me, I though wryly.

"You shouldn't have done that Princess," I chastened her while moving my newly healed shoulder.

"Lissa," she corrected. "I want you to call me Lissa."

_Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Lissa._

Still doesn't sound right, I thought.

She smiled sardonically as if guessing my thoughts.

"Go and find her," she urged after a moment. "I think you two need to talk."

I nodded mutely before clambering to my feet. _Lissa_ placed a comforting hand on my arm and I smiled weakly at her before leaving the room.

I had no idea where Rose would be but I had a nagging feeling she wouldn't be in her room so I avoided the dorms.

The sun was blinding as I wandered the grounds. It felt good to feel it on my skin and I didn't burst into flames, which was always a plus.

I eventually found her in a little alcove, head tipped back, bathing in the sunlight. Her skin came alive as it reflected the rays and she seemed to glow with unearthly beauty. She stiffened slightly and I know she knew I was there.

"Rose, we have to talk."

She opened her eyes and looked at me almost wearily, all the earlier anger seeming to have evaporated.

That was until I noticed something different about her.

_She...what?...why?...But she..._

She was talking and I think I answered but my head was suddenly cloudy as I stared at her in horror.

_She...she...she..._

"What have you done?" I whispered.

"Dimitri, what are you on about?" She questioned, appearing frustrated.

Heat swamped my body and I suddenly had her pinned up against the building.

"This," I hissed. "What the hell have you done to your hair?"

Her hair, her beautiful waterfall of chestnut hair...was _gone._

"I cut it," she replied meekly.

"I can see that," I seethed. "Why?"

"You always loved my hair," she explained quietly. "I just wanted rid of the reminder."

I closed my eyes as anguished gripped me.

_No, no, no, no, no. Roza, Please._

"You hate me."

Rose squeaked, as if surprised by my obvious revelation. Maybe she was just shocked it took me this long to figure it out.

"Why on earth do you think that?" She demanded. I opened my eyes in astonished at her tone. She almost sounded angry.

"I could see it in your eyes, when you hit me. I just didn't want to believe it. But this confirms it." I tugged on her hair again, revelling in the feeling of it between my fingers. _One last time..._

"No," she whispered, shaking my head slowly. "I could never hate you. I love you, you complete moron."

_No you don't. I'm a monster._

I leant my forehead against hers and breathed her in.

"Why?" I whispered, barely auditable to my own ears but she heard me.

Her hand on my cheek surprised me and I resisted the urge to shiver at her gentle touch.

"You want to know why? Because you do everything with such determination and skill it makes my knees weak. You're like an avenging angel when you're fighting for something, and you always give it your all. You're strong, smart and even though this may sound weird, you're beautiful, inside and out."

"But I hurt you, you said so yourself," I muttered defiantly. All the same I couldn't help the swell of hope that formed in the pit of my stomach.

_Please, Roza. Please._

"Yes, you did." I flinched involuntarily at the thought of anyone bringing her pain, especially me, even if I knew it was true. "What you said, in the church, it'll probably always hurt. But if you didn't mean then I can forgive you, and I have a feeling, right now, you didn't mean it." She looked down at her feet as if afraid of my reaction.

I wanted to respond, to scream at her that of course I didn't mean it, that she was everything to me, that I loved her. But I couldn't find my voice as the tears once again began to spill down my cheeks for this irresistible girl.

She looked up at me, her eyes hesitant but hopeful and my heart swelled for her happiness.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" she asked as a grin spread across her face.

I shook my head, still unable to speak and suddenly she was in my arms, clinging to me. I held her fiercely not wanting to let an inch of space get between us as my heart took off rapidly with relief and joy.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I need you. I love you._

My hand slid automatically to the back of her head and I sighed when I remembered the cut locks.

"It'll grow back," she told me softly and I smiled lightly. Hopefully _we_ would grow back as well.

_Thank-you Roza. Thank-you._

**AN/**

**Let me know what you thought. Liking a bit of DPOV?**

**:)**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ This is for princessofthenight1918.**

**I tried this in Rose's POV but it didn't work, so this is Dimitri's POV of when Rose first realises she's pregnant. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews :)**

**I'm back at school this week – joy – so I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, so if I disappear for a while just know I will be back...eventually.**

**Over and Out**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

**Floored**

Rose had been acting strange for a while. Things were perfect between us, or as perfect as they could be considering the circumstances and our history, but then she started acting out. She would look at me oddly with trepidation and fear in her eyes and flinch from my touch. I tried to talk to her about it but she would just shrug me off and change the subject. It was beyond frustrating.

To add insult to injury she also started spending more time with Ivashkov who she seemed to be talking to. Whenever she came back from visiting him she always appeared calmer and it made my blood boil that he could offer her comfort while she rejected mine.

I'd had enough.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" I snapped when she came through the door.

She tensed when she saw me and my heart clenched painfully at what that could mean. We're things starting to fall apart between us after such a short time? Was she regretting breaking things off with Ivashkov? The thought made me sick.

"Nothing's wrong," she muttered and then tried to brush past me, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact.

"Of course there isn't," I said bitterly. "There never is."

She stopped and raised her gaze to meet mine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, her eyes flashing.

"It means," I growled taking a step towards her. "That you never talk to me anymore. If you want to spend so much time with Ivashkov what are we doing here?" I gestured to the space between us angrily.

She laughed humourlessly and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"You're jealous? That's what this is about?"

"I'm not jealous," I snapped. "I'm worried. You won't talk to me, you won't stay over anymore, you won't even let me touch you. If you don't want to do this anymore then just tell me, don't sting me along because you feel bad."

Even as I said the words I wanted to take them back. Some Rose was better that no Rose, even if I had to be accept I was second best.

"What?" She whispered her gaze back on mine, eyes wide and terrified. "What are you on about?"

"I mean," I bit out, hating her for making me spell it out. "If you don't want to be with me anymore you could at least have the decency to tell me."

Her reaction wasn't quite what I anticipated. I thought she would be relieved, maybe a little sad or angry to have to opportunity to cut herself loose without having to bring it up herself.

What I didn't expect was her to burst into tears.

I stood dumfounded as she started to sob and clutched her arms around stomach protectively. Rose never cried unless something was seriously wrong. My anger evaporated immediately and I mentally kicked myself for upsetting her.

"Roza..." I tried and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't shrug me off I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Please Roza, just talk to me. I don't know what's going on."

"I'm...I'm so sorry...please...I'm sorry," she sobbed incoherently into my chest. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her hair softly.

"What are you sorry for? Please, I need to know what's going on. You've been so distant. I thought...I just thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I'll always want you," she whispered. "Always."

"Then tell me what's wrong!" I demanded. "I can't help fix it if I don't know what's happened!"

She muttered something into my shirt and let out another loud sob.

"Please, Rose. Just tell me," I begged. Her tears were beginning to scare me as hundred of possibilities flew through my mind. Was she sick? Had someone hurt her? What was going on?

"I'm pregnant," she whimpered, her voice barely auditable but her words had the effect of a sledgehammer to the gut.

She was...her and Ivashkov...another man's baby was growing inside her...She was going to have a child with someone else. The one thing I couldn't give her no matter how much we wanted it and she had found it somewhere else. _With_ someone else.

"I'll kill him." Even to me my voice sounded dangerous as fury, jealousy and hurt raged through me with the power of a wildfire.

"No!" squeaked Rose, but I could barely hear her through the rush of blood in my head.

"You think I'm just going to let him get away with this? The bastard is going to get what's coming to him!" I shouted. I released Rose and strode towards the door.

"Dimitri, please!" Rose begged looking panicked.

"You think I'm just going to let him get away with touching you? With taking what's mine?"

"It's not Adrian's baby! It's not his!"

I froze on the spot, my breath coming in harsh pants. Not Ivashkov's? She had met _someone else_?

"Whose is it then?" I asked woodenly as I turned to look at her. I kept my expression blank although my whole world was crashing down around me.

"It's yours," she whispered, suddenly looking afraid again.

"We're both dhampirs; we can't have children," I answered robotically. Please don't lie to me Rose, not about this.

"You said yourself we don't know the effect our _turning_ might have had on us. You said..." She trailed off looking sad and anxious.

"You didn't cheat on me?" I asked the shock and hope warring inside me. But I had to be sure.

Her head snapped up to mine and her eyes went wide.

"No! I would never do that!" she exclaimed, obviously appalled.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yes."

"My baby?"

"Yes. Unless I'm part plant and started to undergo asexual reproduction."

I smiled slightly at her joke then frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

She sighed and smiled a little.

"Because I knew you would react like this. And I wanted to know what I wanted to do before telling you."

"What you wanted to do..." I repeated slowly, unsure about what she was getting at.

She shrugged and looked a little sheepish.

"I needed to get my head together. Adrian helped."

My frown deepened at the reminder of Ivashkov.

"Yes, kindly tell me why he knew about this and I didn't."

"Adrian can see auras. He knew what was up immediately, even before I did." She explained. "He listened to me. Although he did keep telling me to tell you," she added wryly.

I understood even if I didn't like it. My nerves were shot and my mind had gone blank; it was a lot to take in. I moved away from the door and settled on the sofa. After a beat Rose joined me although we never touched.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked quietly.

A baby. We were having a _baby_.

"Eventually," she answered evasively. I looked over at her to see her expression was wary but hopeful.

"You should have told me," I muttered.

"I know," she answered just as softly.

I sighed loudly and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I thought you were leaving me," I admitted, feeling a little ashamed now I knew the reason.

"I never wanted you to feel like that," she expressed earnestly. "I'm never going to leave you. Ever. I just needed time to think."

I scrubbed my hands over my face and glanced over at her through my fingers, a small smile working its way onto my face.

"A baby?"

She smiled more genuinely and my chest relaxed as the relief pounded down on me. I tipped my head back and laughed.

"We're having a baby!" I exclaimed, excitement starting to overwhelm me. I reached over and pulled her onto my lap, burying my head into her hair as unexpected euphoria washed over me.

She hugged me back her breathing slightly ragged to match the hastened beating of my heart. I rocked her gently in my arms and held her close.

After a moment she pulled away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She wasn't looking at me and I immediately became nervous again.

"For a walk. I just, I need to think."

Obviously sensing the rising panic in me she bent down and kissed me softly.

"I'll be back soon," she promised against my lips and then she was gone.

I sat shell-shocked and tried to sort through my own jumble of emotions. Fear, excitement, anticipation, worry, joy.

I don't know how long I sat there just thinking but I soon came to one conclusion; I wanted this. Rose was my forever, my _pregnant_ forever and I was never going to let her go again.

I jumped to my feet as the grin returned to my face. I grabbed my duster then rushed out the door intending to find her and tell her just that.

**AN/ *Insert epilogue here***

**Hope you like :)**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**An/ I know! It's amazing, I am actually alive. **

**:) I'm in the middle of exams so updates are slow :/**

**This is for Nicia. **

**Joy's POV**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy are the property of Richelle Mead. **

**MJ**

**Xxx**

**Forever and Always**

To the world you are just one person but to one person you are the world.

I had never really understood that saying until I held my daughter in my arms for the first time, watched her take her first steps and heard her utter her first word. _Mama._ She meant everything to me; she was the reason I tried my hardest to get back on track. I knew my career wasn't exactly respectable but I _tried_.

I also knew Daylin was destined for better things.

I only thought about her father when I had a quiet moment to reflect. He didn't love me and I didn't love him. There was no unrealistic fairytale woven into our tale. But he showed me some affection and respect and at the time I needed the comfort he offered. When I found out I was pregnant I was devastated and terrified and needed his support. Until I found out he was married.

I hid for a long time but her had money and power, my fleeting lover, and easily tracked me down. He apologised and I slammed the door in his face. He rang the house and I hung up the phone. Time passed and no word until a letter landed on my doorstep.

_I never wanted this to happen. I love my wife but I will provide the financial stability you and the child need to be comfortable. Stay safe._

_Prince Eric Dragomir_

Bank details followed and my anger brewed. I was ready to tear the expensive parchment to shreds when I felt a tiny nudge to my abdomen and my whole view changed. A trust fund was set up the next day for Daylin Riley Eastwood in which all money from her estranged father would be deposited.

"Mama, why don't I have a dada?"

My baby girl was growing up. Four years old and she was starting to ask questions that I would rather avoid.

"You do honey."

"Then where is he?"

I sighed and pulled my daughter onto my lap.

"He's in heaven with the angels. There was an accident and...he isn't here anymore." I didn't see the need to explain he wouldn't be here even if he hadn't died in the car accident.

"Can I get a new Daddy?" She persisted, her green eyes so like her father's shinning with hope.

"One day," I promised her. "One day you'll be the Princess you've always destined to be. You'll have a new mommy and a new daddy and lots of pretty dresses to wear, okay?"

"A new Mommy?" Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes grew wide. "I don't want a new Mommy!"

"I'll miss you too," I promised her while swallowing a sob. "But there is so much out there for you baby. So much more you deserve. And you'll be happy, even if you don't have me."

"When?" She whispered into my neck, her tiny arms fisting my hair.

"I don't know honey, but one day."

Little did I know that day would come in just a short year's time.

~o~oo~o~

"Daylin honey, it's time for you to go."

"Go mama?" My beautiful daughter looked up at me with confusion in her jade green eyes. Five years old and already I was losing her.

"Your new Mommy's here," I explained sadly and winced when I saw comprehension and excitement light up her features.

"Where?"

"In the kitchen. Just wait while I grab your things." I stood from my crouched position and began emptying draws into a duffle bag. I was on auto-pilot, not letting myself think about what was happening.

"Don't forget teddy!" Daylin exclaimed and placed the ratty bear from my own childhood on the top of the bag.

"I could never forget teddy. And I will never forget you." I pulled her into a tight hug and so she couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. I pulled back before she could get worried and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" I questioned and smiled sadly at her enthusiastic nod. My little Princess.

I lead her to the kitchen and introduced her to Rosemarie. I remember her from the night I met Eric and he was talking about his daughter. How I didn't realise he was married was beyond my comprehension. But Rose seemed nice and if I couldn't trust that I couldn't trust anything anymore.

As I watched my daughter being held in another woman's arms I couldn't do it anymore. Not wanting to cry in front of Daylin I left the room so I didn't have to watch them leave.

I cried, my face buried in my pillows as my body wracked with sobs. So wrapped up in my grief that I didn't notice the other presence in the room until I was flipped onto my back and pinned to the bed.

Red-ringed eyes from my nightmare stared down at me, wrenching a bloodcurdling scream from my neck as pointed fangs lowered to my neck and my blood was spilled.

My last thought as darkness descended on my life was that a large part of me was relieved that I wouldn't have to live a single day without my daughter, my world.

**An/ **

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Oops. Last outtake was actually for **_**FreedomWriter2010, **__**this **_**outtake is for Nicia. Sorry. :)**

**Adrian's POV.**

**Disclaimer- The Vampire Academy is the property of Richelle Mead. **

**MJ**

**Xxx**

**Fusion**

I had never really thought about how I would die. I just assumed it would be in the far future when I was so old I couldn't see straight and I had achieved everything I wanted to in life. I did _not _think it would be because my accidentally-turned-Strigoi ex-girlfriend had literally drained the life out of me, but then isn't life full of surprises?

I suppose I should feel angry or hurt or at least annoyance but I don't. There's only a feeling of detachment merged with a brief wistfulness of the life I'll now never have. At least I went out in style. Not many people could say they died giving a young woman back her soul.

Ah Rose...

She was my closest friend; a beautiful ray of sunshine on an otherwise bleak and mundane day. My little dhampir.

And yet she was gone now. They all were. Or should I say _I_ was gone. They were all still there; my mother, my father, Lissa, the alchemist with the pretty eyes, breathing, grieving, _living_.

I noticed with a little surprise that there was no resentment behind this. I was briefly happy that they were still alive and kicking before the emotion flittered away and the detachment returned. I floated in it. There was no emotion, no pain, no light or dark. Just endless, peaceful nothing.

Until there wasn't.

Suddenly I became very _aware_ as a piercing light shocked my senses and made my eyes scream in protest. I felt the blood burning beneath my skin and the my bones protested violently as I internally withered from the pane. But my body wouldn't move and still the light grew brighter as it pulsed ferociously behind my eyelids.

Someone was sobbing.

The sound was familiar but _wrong_. It shouldn't be sobbing. It should be making sarcastic remarks and getting yelled at. I knew the sound but I couldn't name it.

Frustration reared its ugly head and with it feeling started to return. Feeling? Why was I _feeling? _

_Wake up you insolent sod. I didn't waste all this energy for nothing._

The fuck...?

I swear to God that voice was inside my head. And I actually mean _inside my head_. That wasn't normal, right?

_Wake up!_

I internally groaned and felt my eyelids flicker. I thought death was meant to be peaceful?

I slowly became aware of another sensation; a warmth clutching my chest. There were words as well that matched the sobbing and the warmth. I wanted to reach towards it, to comfort it, but I couldn't move.

I nearly chocked as my lungs automatically filled with air. The sensation was wrong but also very right and I felt my muscles start to relax. I wanted to sleep...

_Get up!_

I gritted my teeth in annoyance at the nasally voice that was still rather internal and freaking me the fuck out but a baser instinct had me obeying the command. My eyelids protested but I managed to drag them open and blink blearily to clear my vision.

Rose was on my chest.

No, correction. Rose was _sobbing_ on my chest.

Okay, _what the hell?_

"Rose?" I croaked, my voice sounding a lot weaker than I had intended. "What's going on?"

Her wet eyes met mine and then she had a stranglehold around my neck as she nearly suffocated me back into the nothingness.

"What's happening? Rose what's going on?"

My only answer was another strangled sob and an insistent _'sorry.'_

_You died, young Moroi. And I brought you back._

I startled at the voice that was still there and _still in my head_. I searched the crowd surrounding us looking for answers and my eyes came to rest on an amused looking Robert Doru.

Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.

He grinned at me, his fangs flashing in the light of the streetlights.

_That's right, I brought you back. And now you're bonded. To me._

I groaned and gripped Rose tighter in my arms as I felt her sag in my arms, her exhaustion overcoming her. My body ached at the extra weight and black spots swam before my eyes as laughter flittered though my mind. Not my laughter, _Robert's_ laughter.

I think I'd rather be dead.

**AN/**

**Thank-you :)**

**MJ**

**Xxx**


End file.
